Prologue to Back to the Past: Reading the Lighting Thief
by Pinoy Gamer
Summary: Basically a story about how John Retro ends up reading the entire PJO and HoO series to the entire cast of PJO and HoO to avert the future. (T because It has craziness in it and Please review!)


Apparently, the Multiverse Theory is 100% really – which I learned the hard way.

Before that, I would like to introduce myself as John Retro. I live in the Republic of the Philippines and I'm 18 years old. I'm a gamer, nerd, book worm, swimmer, etc. but enough that, let's get back to the story.

How, you might imagine I found out about the Multiverse Theory being really the hard way? Well, I was sitting on my bed reading fan fictions of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus cast going back in time to read the entire series when suddenly I heard a voice beside me saying "Funny, isn't it?"

I was startled and looked to my left to see a misty rainbow curtain with a blond dude with glasses looking at me, smiling as if he was reading what I was reading. I stared at him dumbstruck for a few seconds before asking "W-who a-are y-you?"

He looked at me for a second as if asking You should know me! but suddenly something dawn in his mind because he replied "Oh, I forgot you're from a different universe! Sorry about that dude. Anyway, names Apollo – God of Poetry, Medicine, Sun, and a lot more cool titles that are too many for your brain to handle."

I wanted to reply Yes, yes you are Apollo but I decided against it. Instead, I asked "You mean the Greek God? I thought you were a–"

"–Myth? A Legend? Or just some story told in the past?" he cut, grinning. "In your universe, yes we Greek Gods and Goddess and all other Mythological Beings – except that dude you call God and the guy called Jesus Christ who created a new religion called Christianity – are nothing more than myths."

I know, I know, I should have said Oh my god! So there is an alternate version of me as an awesome boy or– well, you get the idea. However, I didn't say those stuff because I was still grasping the idea of the rainbow skype I was having with the blond dude. So I said "You are, aren't you?"

The guy – Apollo – laughed. "Pal, you read the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series right? Remember the Iris Messaging Percy did in the first book? Well, we're doing it except that it's an interdimensional call."

Seeing that I still could not grasp the idea, he said "Just think of it as a call from another planet. Now, do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded slowly, finally understanding that there is an alternate version of me. Before I could ask, Apollo said "I know you're wondering why I'm calling you and all. I – and the OTHER Apollo's from OTHER UNIVERSES – have decided to create an alternate universe where the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus series has a happy ending –preferably with these Ships sailing: Percy X Annabeth, Jason X Piper, Thalia X Luke, Leo X Calypso, Nico X Will, Travis X Katie, and Frank X Hazel."

If you're wondering what he was taking about, neither did I. However, I finally understood about the Multiverse Theory (I was that slow) and the connection to the Rick Riordan Series that I blurted "You want me to make an alternate reality where the said couples end up together and ensure that the IN this universe, nothing bad happens."

Apollo smiled "It's a plan worthy of Athena with the blessings of Aphrodite and the handiwork of the Apollo and craftsmanship of Hephaestus along with the cunningness of Hermes. Well…Athena still does not want Percy and Annabeth to end up together but the rest of are up for it."

I grinned "No s***. When did you guys come up with this plan?"

Apollo stretched his arms upward. "Right after the second Giant War. Thalia' still sad about Luke, Percy and Annabeth are too traumatized about their Tartarus experience, Nico' still coming to terms about his sudden revelation, and the rest miss Leo. Athena came up with a plan to ensure a bright future and tried to go back in time but the Fates denied it. However, I accidently told the Olympian Council about the Multiverse and Athena finally managed to solve her predicate by simple adding the Multiverse to her equation."

I nodded, understanding how she solved it. "So she decided to create another universe where none of this happened. But how do I fit in this situation?" I asked.

Apollo was about to reply when someone pulled him aside. Suddenly, a woman with in an elegant white dress with stormy grey eyes came into the picture. I assumed her to be Athena because partly she fits the description in the Percy Jackson series and partly because Apollo shouted "Athena, I was about to reply!"

Athena looked straight into my eyes as if trying to say I know multiple ways to take you down in a matter of four seconds. Meanwhile, my mind wanted to say Are you Aphrodite? but instead I said "There' something else missing from that equation, right?"

She smiled and got a look that said Go on. I thought for a moment about the Multiverse Theory and said "You need a…catalyst for…the universe you want but…you can't be that catalyst…or anybody for that matter from your universe, right?"

She beamed at me as if I got all my grades had the highest mark it could get. "Yes, that's true." she answered me. "A universe cannot be created by the occupants of another universe. It must be created by an occupant of the Prime Universe."

I looked at her for a moment to understand it. "You mean…that my universe is the Prime Universe? Woah…"

She nodded. "Yes it is. After father approved my plan, Apollo started searching in the Prime Universe of the likely candidate who can be the catalyst for this universe. Apparently, you are the only person capable of doing it."

I was about to ask why me when she got to it first. "You see, there are certain characteristics to be considered when one is creating a universe. He or she must have a strong imagination, will to continue, and – more importantly – brave to be the creator of this universe. There are other people with these characteristics, but they already have a universe to manage: Rick Riordan, J.K. Rowling, Brothers Grimm, and George R. Martin. All three characteristics were found in you, which is why we want you to be the father of this universe."

"But," I asked, "those guys are successful writers!"

"You have with you." Athena replied with a smile.

Then it hit me. The reason why there were so many multiple universes out there was because the fans decided to create their own universe about the characters and stories of those books. Athena must have guessed my understanding because she said "Well then, Apollo must transport you to our past now. The important people of this story will be pulled from different parts in time, so tell the past Apollo to be ready to heal some injured people. Also, try to find out what they really want for their future so you can be considerate about what they feel, understood?"

I grinned and said "Oui, Madame Athena."

Athena stepped aside and Apollo appeared in the screen. "Well John, you ready to go into an Interdimensional Portal?" he said with a wide smile in his face.

I looked at my clothes and was about to ask if I could change first but I suddenly got sucked up in a vacuum.


End file.
